Savvys Academy
The Savvys Academy is the former training guild of Spartans Savvy Jrs. The guild master of Savvy's Academy is a former Spartans Savvy Jrs. officer and Savvys Elite officer, Meg Gunsmythe. The purpose of the guild is to help level young pirates and help them to complete their quests in a fun and safe manner. The guild was started on November 28, 2010. The Academy is accepting new Unlimited Access members of any level. Members are promoted to veterans once they reach Level 15. Officers must be at least Level 30 and earn their promotion based on their willingness to help their fellow guild mates and loyalty to the guild. A council of officers approve officer promotions. The Academy has a number of former Savvys Elites and other Level 50 Senior Training Officers. The Academy participates in invasions along side the Spartans Savvy Jrs. and Masters and Skulls. Original guild master position was offered to the former officer of Spartans Savvy Jrs, Matthew Gunrat (friend of second in command Rachel Yelloweaston as well as Charles.) However, Matt never officially accepted the position from Charles, and left the guild with out giving an answer. Matt in no way attempted to take charge from Meg and they later became good friends when the game ended according to last last remaining members. Guild Location The Guild's Headquarters can be found on Port Royal, at what is formally known as the Govenor's mansion. Elizabeth Swann is the Guild's secretary and receptionist When one of our members reaches master level we have a celebration party where a rousing good time is had by all. We may have a party most anytime just for the pure fun of it. Most important though is the grounds around the mansion provide plenty of room for our Kats to play. You will frequently find the Academy training on the parade field of Kings Head and sailing the high seas in search of ships and plunder. Our favorite activiies are sinking the Queen Anne's Revenge and Recovering the Black Pearl from the navy. Particularly after a hard fought battle against old Jolly himself. Legassa is our home when quiet, otherwise you are likely to find us about anywhere. When Jolly invades the Carribean, you will find the Academy standing strong to repel the the hoards of undead. It's a Jail Party We were out minding our own business on the fateful day of September 3, 2011. Mae Kinemesick, Captain, was plundering the high seas with her faithful crew from Savvys Academy (Roland, Sven Wildfury, Li and Eliza Callerackham) when one of those nasty bounty hunters attacked her poor ship. She was in the midst of sending one of those devil Corsair ships to the briny deep, the Corsair was doing heavy damage with its explosive charges to her beautiful ship. Just as she sank the Corsair the bounty hunter fired a salvo and sunk Mae's Ship before she could turn in challenge. So as one comedian says, if life hands you lemons, make leomonade. Mae and her crew unable to break out of jail, decided that a party was in order. Click here to see the fun. Dancing on Jolly's Head On July 31, 2011, some of the guild members decided that Dancing on Jolly's and holding a Glare Off with Jolly was an amusing past time. Click here to see the fun. It's a Birthday Party The guilds come together on July 19, to celebrate the birthday of guild master, Meg Gunsmythe. Hosted by Leon Callewrecker, guild master of Masters and Skulls at the Kings Arm on Tortuga, in attendance was James Wildbones, guild master of Spartans Savvy Jrs. as well as a good representation of the membership of all three guilds and friends of Meg. Click here to see the fun. There was dancing, drinking, and of course eating. A celebratory Black Pearl Recovery was sailed as well as a sinking of the Queen Annes Revenge, followed by a sound thrashing of the four ghost at El Patron's Mine. In the vernacular, A Good Time Was Had By All!!! Contest The first annual Ugliest Outfit contest was held on April 25, 2011. Guild Awards The guild votes on pirates to receive the following awards. Golden Parrot ' '''For the '''friendliest '''and '''most entertaining '''guildmember(s) this week the award is presented to: ::::::::: '''Sven Wildfury' :::: = :::: :::: Week 8: Captain Stormvane :::: Week 7: Greg :::: Week 6: Solomon Seascarlett :::: Week 5: Sven Wildfury :::: Week 4: Bluetooth :::: Week 3: Sven Wildfury :::: Week 2: Jill :::: Week 1: Bluetooth, Meg Gunsmythe and Queen Sea - three way tie >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Savviest Privateer For the most helpfu'l and '''responsive '''guildmember(s) this week the award is presented to: ::::::'Betny Laural :::: :::: :::: :::: Week 8: Leon Bladehawk :::: Week 7: Leon Bladehawk :::: Week 6: Jill :::: Week 5: Bluetooth :::: Week 4: Jill :::: Week 3: Richard Locksteel :::: Week 2: Robin Steal :::: Week 1: Laura Seany Info of Savvys Academy For Unlimited Access Pirates, Notoriety Level 1 to Level 50, with training officers ranging up to Level 50. Guild Master: Meg Gunsmythe The guild is for pirates to level up and complete their quests. Guild Links * Savvys Academy * Spartans Savvy Jrs. * Savvys Elite * Masters and Skulls * N O N S E N S E Notes *The guild was created to level low level pirates to be able to join SSJ and SE. *The Page is still being worked on. More information will be put into the page. *If you are a part of Savvys Academy and have information on it, you can put it here. *Based on Notoriety Levels the Savvy Guilds are ordered as follows: #Savvys Elites—Level 50 (has been replaced by Masters and Skulls) #Spartans Savvy Jrs. -- Level 30 - Level 50 #Savvys Academy—Level 1 - Level 50 #Masters and Skulls—Level 1 - Level 50 #from Benjamin Cannonwallace -- Even though I left due to friend reasons, Meg Gunsnythe was the best GM that there ever was. She is a very busy pirate and a very good friend. Category:Guilds Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO